


DreamTime: Somewhat Of A Deadly Premonition

by KingOfHearts709



Series: DreamTime [2]
Category: Deadly Premonition - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: Also its 3am so, And legit i put off writing this for a while, Are my dreams, Based on a Dream, Deadly Premonition, Dreamtime, So theres probably a bunch of innacuracy, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: I guess it's kind of deadly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more DreamTime! Cool, cool. xoxo

I'm sitting on a giant chair. Dan is to my right. He looks like his character from I Burgie Burgie, and additionally, everyone's Punk!Danny fanfictions. In front of me looks strangely like a gigantic Hot Wheels track. Someone's walking around, I say I'm tired and Dan sits down next to me. I shuffle and Dan wraps his arms around me for no reason other than to probably fall asleep with me and also cuddle. Considering this is his angsty teenage version of himself, it's kind of cute and I like it.  
Next thing I know, I am basically in a version of the Deadly Premonition video game, holding a Wii controller and trying to control myself using it.  
Some other shit happens, there's a flashlight somewhere, a ladder I think I climb up, I keep trying to press the A button and I keep messing it up, it's really dark. An alleyway is somewhere. I probably get attacked. Zombies are kind of somewhere. I think one of the Grumps is somewhere with me, or maybe we're looking for each other.  
Eventually, I wake up, and I simply reminisce on the fact that my version of teenage Danny hugged me and fell asleep with me in a chair in my dream.


End file.
